Crying About the Mud (1995, SuperMalechi's version)
Crying About the Mud is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 21, 1997. Plot BJ and Baby Bop are having muddy accidents and are crying about it, so Barney and the kids cheer them up. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Alec *Kathy *Carlos *Madge Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Making a Muddy Pie and Pizza #Splashin' in the Bath #The Clapping Song #Rig a Jig Jug #BINGO #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #It's OK to Cry #Taking a Shower #Try and Try Again #Everyone is Special #Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You End Credit Music Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the theme song in place are: Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. *Another time BJ falls down. This time, after "Making a Muddy Pie and Pizza", he slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast, trips over a big hard rock, and falls into the big giant pile of wet mud. *When BJ screams as he rides on a skateboard too fast, his scream is a mix of his scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Cartman's scream from "Go God Go" (when Cartman runs out of the classroom), except it was pitched up to +4, a bit sped up and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Whooooooaaaaa!" as he continues riding on a skateboard too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ screams as he trips over a rock, and falls into the big giant pile of wet mud, his scream is athe same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and his customers), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *During a scene where BJ slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast, trips over a big hard rock, and falls into the big giant pile of wet mud, *When BJ falls down and crashes into the big giant pile of mud with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from " *After BJ slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast, trips over a big hard rock, and falls into the big giant pile of wet mud, He starts to cry that he has lots of wet mud all his red cap, head, cheeks, chin, nose, tummy, arms, hands, his tummy, his hips, his tail, his knees, his legs and shoes. And Then, Barney will give him a bath, and change a new red cap, and a pair of new shoes (the same as the two regular ones). *When BJ cries that he has lots of wet mud all over him, (as Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to go check on him), his cries are the same as Eric Cartman's cries from "Cartman Sucks" (Cartman cries up to his mom, putting his head on the wall for support), except they were pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ continues crying that he has lots of wet mud all over him, his cries are the same as Cartman's first cries from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman tells his mom about the picture), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ continues crying after he sobs out "And mud got all over meeeee!", his cries are the same as Cartman's second cries from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Cartnan is upset about his mom crying about him), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice *Another time Baby Bop falls down. This time, after "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey", she slips on some wet muddy path, and falls down and crashes into the wet muddy bank. *When Baby Bop screams as she slips on some wet muddy path, her scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie VS. The Potty" (when Chuckie is flushed down the toilet), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop yells "Whoa!" as she falls down into the big giant wet muddy bank, the sound clip is voiced by *During a scene where Baby Bop slips on some wet muddy path, and falls down and crashes into the wet muddy bank, *When Baby Bop falls and crashes into the big giant wet muddy bank with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from *After Baby Bop slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast, trips over a big hard rock, and falls into the big giant mile of wet mud, She starts to cry that she has lots of wet mud all over her pink bow, her hair, her head, her cheeks, her tummy, her arms, her hands, her knees, her legs, her tail, and her pink slippers. And Then, Barney will give her a shower, and change a new pink bow and a pair of new slippers (the same as the two regular ones). *When Baby Bop cries that she has lots of the wet mud all over her, (as Barney, BJ, and the kids rush over to go check on him), *When Baby Bop continues crying that she has lots of the wet mud all over her, *When Baby Bop continues crying after she sobs out " *Another time Time Lapse is used. *The big giant piles of wet mud is silimar to the bank of earth from "Percy Runs Away", except it was mixed with lots of water and a lot gianter. Quotes Quote 1 * BJ: Here, I'll get a drink of water. (slips on a skateboard, and starts to skate away too fast) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! *Barney: Oh, no! BJ's gonna crash! *Baby Bop: (covers her eyes) I can't watch! *BJ: (yelling as he continues riding on a skateboard too fast) Whooooooaaaaa! *Barney: Oh, BJ! Watch out for that big giant rock!!! *BJ: (as he trips over a big giant rock) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (falls down and crashes into the big giant pile of mud as a big giant loud crash is head) *Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: (yelling) Oh!! *Baby Bop: I wonder what happened to my brother. *Barney: Me too. We better go check on him If he's okay. *(they go and see BJ, who is crying and covered in mud) *Alec: Are you alright, BJ? *BJ: (gets up on his knees) Yes. (sniffs) Except I am covered in mud. (continues crying) Cover Arts *Front Cover: Barney (with a bath tub), BJ and Baby Bop (both mud covered) *Back Cover: BJ covered in mud * Back Cover: BJ in the bathtub *Back Cover: Barney and BJ *Songs